mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Clawkiller
Heart, better known by his other name Clawkiller, was once a Matoran of Iron , living peaceful on the island of Visorak, until many things went wrong, eventually reforming himself into the bounty hunter Clawkiller. Biography Clawkiller is a bounty hunter from the former island of Visorak that was taken over by Makuta Chirox. His tribe then declared "Clawkiller" an outcast, because he did nothing to help the other Matoran. They left him on an seemingly abandoned island (Voya Nui) He discovered that Matoran lived there and formed a friendship with Garan, the leader. He decided to train himself by killing off half of the Rahi-population by himself in only 5 years. He then spotted a boat which was sailing towards the island. "Clawkiller" jumped into the water, not knowing it could mutate him. He did stay normal, however, because a being named Tren Krom (who was imprisoned) used his powers to save him for unknown reasons. He jumped on the boat, killed everyone and sailed to Metru Nui on his own. Once there, he discovered his old tribe, who where living in Metru Nui now. Enraged by his memories, he started beating up the penis of wisdom who banished him and killed him without mercy. Botar then came to take him to the Pit, but "Clawkiller" stole a pair of jetpacks and fled. He then decided to reside in a cave for a long time. At least, until Teridax cursed Mata Nui. He then came out of his shelter and returned, only to get captured by the Visorak. After learning what they were, he managed to escape his prison before being mutated and witnessed the Toa Hordika fighting against the Visorak. After they left, he decided to follow them. Although he got lost on the way, he started killing off Makuta and Dark Hunters he met while avoiding Botar and the Order of Mata Nui. This made him a legend. After Mata Nui was banished from the Matoran Universe, "Clawkiller" decided to help the Order, in exchange of permanent freedom. The Order refused this and almost captured him. He then sided with Nektann to start his revenge. After Teridax landed on Bara Magna, he escaped the robot and switched sides again to save a young Jungle Agori named Lunge. They then became partners and "Clawkiller" equipped him with jetpacks and a sword. He then witnessed Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui. He then started hiding again, fearing the glatorian and Toa might capture him. He and Lunge then faced Toa Bevio, a mad Toa of Shadow and once friend of "Clawkiller". After defeating him, "Clawkiller" didn"t kill him for 'old times sake'. He then witnessed the rising of Chill and faced him, losing for the first time in his life. Although surviving Chill, he then joined the Order of Mata Nui who, together with Toa Bevio, seemingly took him down. They then convinced the villages Chill is still alive and starting the Doom Event. He later became the leader of the Matoran/Agori Army and started going after Bevio to help him. On their way they met Medrax, who told them Rokax's plan. Afterwards, they found the Skakdi Group uncounscious. After waking them up, they allied and then faced a Toa team who attacked the Skakdi Group. Realizing they were Shadow Toa, Clawkiller took care of them on his own. They then continued their journey, until they were attacked by the Rahkshi. Clawkiller left to help Bevio, while Lunge took over command. Vezon II followed. Clawkiller fought against Chill, but lost. Bevio then fought, and lost too. When Chill tried to kill Bevio, Clawkiller made the choice of sacrificing himself to save Bevio, and then took the fatal blast. Clawkiller asked Bevio to save Spherus Magna of the Doom Event, and passed away. He was buried after the Doom Event was stopped. Future hints that Clawkiller will be mentioned by multiple beings during the climax of the final story. Abilities and traits Powers "Clawkiller" had unlimited power of Steel. Mask and Tools "Clawkiller" had a powerless helmet made of Protosteel (Like Hydraxon's) to replace his old Kanohi, which reminded him too much of his past. He still carried it with him. He also had Protosteel claws, which were rumored to be able to slice through anything, although they couldn't slice ttrough Chill's armor. He also carried a pair of jetpacks he stole from Metru Nui. Personality "Clawkiller" was very cocky, but loyal to the ones who paid or helped him. He would have killed anyone for money and tools, even his own partners, and could be fooled easily. Although being a Matoran, he had the strength of a Toa and remarked he would 'just be heavier and slower as a Toa'. Ulthurak once tried to bribe him, but he remarked he changed, although he later started thinking about it before bruising it off. Appearances *''Clawkiller's Story'' *''Beyond (Mentioned only)'' *''Alternate Shadows'' *''A Murderer's Tales'' *''The Doom Event'' *''Bonds Beyond Reality'' Category:Matoran Category:Iron Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Deceased